Matoran Universe
The Matoran Universe is the name given to the internal environment of the Great Spirit Robot. Built by the Great Beings, it encompasses a series of domes containing continents, islands and special areas and was designed to be supervised and maintained by Mata Nui. History More than one-hundred-thousand years ago, the Great Beings began the creation of the Matoran Universe inside the body of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, in response to [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]] that struck their home planet of Spherus Magna and inspired by their visit to Bara Magna. The Great Beings created Tren Krom to watch over the Universe while they gave life to its' first inhabitants, the Matoran, and created the Universe's locations. The Makers including Artakha and Karzahni were then created, and they constructed their own realms in which they could live. The Hand of Artakha was formed to protect the Matoran, and the Great Beings created the First Rahi. The Great Beings then laid down the foundations for the Island City of Metru Nui, and created Helryx, the first Toa, to guide the Matoran in the construction of the city. The Kanohi Ignika was forged and placed in a heavily guarded chamber, due to its' immense power. At some point, five beings of a species called Valkea were created. After they all died of natural causes, they were replaced by Krekka's species, who fulfilled their purpose in the grand scheme of things. Eventually, the Hand of Artakha disbanded and the Order of Mata Nui, led by Helryx, formed to serve the Great Spirit Mata Nui's will when he awakened. Their main base was on the Isle of Daxia. The Brotherhood of Makuta was also formed to create Rahi once the Makuta species was created, under the leadership of Makuta Miserix. Their main base was on the Isle of Destral. The Island City of Metru Nui was eventually completed as well. The Toa Mata were given life and trained in combat by Hydraxon in Karda Nui. Once Mata Nui awoke, an Energy Storm blasted through Karda Nui, so the Toa Mata resigned to their canisters in the Codrex. Many other species were created, such as those of the Barraki, and Tren Krom was removed as guardian for Mata Nui to take his place. Mata Nui appointed the Barraki as rulers of the Universe, and they formed the League of Six Kingdoms. They eventually rebelled and were planning on overthrowing Mata Nui, only to be stopped mid-plan by the Brotherhood of Makuta and imprisoned in [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. However, this act planted the idea for the Makuta to overthrow Mata Nui, and the Brotherhood too became corrupt and lusted for power. Mata Nui began losing his health because a Matoran Civil War broke out on the Island City of Metru Nui, causing the Great Disruption. Jovan and his Toa team sought the Ignika, and eventually acquired it, with one member using it to heal Mata Nui at the cost of his life. Following the civil war, Miserix assigned Makuta to watch over the various regions of the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, the Kanohi Dragon was released by the Dark Hunters, as a part of a plan by [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] to take over the Island City of Metru Nui. Lhikan and the rest of the Toa Mangai arrived to defeat the Rahi, and successfully managed to do so, taking it to Xia afterwards. The eleven Toa then chose to stay in Metru Nui. However, one of their number, Tuyet, was wanted by the Dark Hunters for her possession of the Nui Stone. She began murdering Matoran to make Lhikan and Nidhiki believe the Dark Hunters were responsible, but they learned the truth after defeating them. Tuyet was defeated, and secretly taken to another dimension by Botar. In her stead, a Tuyet from yet another dimension was placed in the Pit to cover up the Order's plot to reproduce the Nui Stone. Eventually, the Dark Hunters gave up on trying to get into Metru Nui, and declared war on the city. After discovering Nidhiki had betrayed the Toa, Lhikan set up an ambush with the reinforcements that had arrived, unknown to Nidhiki, and forced the Dark Hunters out. Just five-hundred years later, Makuta Kojol led a raid on the island of Artakha to steal the Kanohi Avohkii. He succeeded, but then Artakha had the Order of Mata Nui destroy everything showing Artakha's location and kill all beings that knew where it was, including Kojol. After roughly twelve-hundred years, Makuta Teridax infected Mata Nui with a Virus that gradually weakened him. Teridax then captured and disguised himself as Turaga Dume, leader of Metru Nui, and tricked the Matoran of the Island City into spheres that would erase their memories so that when he awakened them, he could be heralded as their leader. He also had all of the Toa in Metru Nui killed, except for Lhikan, who had begun to notice that Dume was acting differently. Lhikan gave Toa Stones to six Matoran, who became the Toa Metru while Lhikan became a Turaga. These six Toa, despite being branded as criminals, were able to expose Teridax and imprison him behind a Toa Seal. However, the virus had taken its' toll, and Mata Nui was cast into a deep slumber. As he was traveling between worlds when he fell asleep, Mata Nui began to fall, and crashed into Aqua Magna. This caused massive damage to the Matoran Universe, an event its' inhabitants referred to as the Great Cataclysm. The Dark Time Due to the Great Cataclysm, a huge part of the Southern Continent broke off and rose to the surface of the planet, becoming the Isle of Voya Nui. A Giant Waterfall was created in Karda Nui, caused by Voya Nui rising to the surface, and water fell into the Dome of the Southern Continent through the hole that the land had made in the dome and on the Continent. Metru Nui was then invaded by the Visorak. The Toa Metru were transformed into the Toa Hordika and they had to defeat the Visorak. The Visorak were led by Roodaka, a Vortixx obsessed with conquest who was sided with Teridax. Once the Toa defeated Roodaka and her Visorak, Teridax was freed from his prison, thanks to a plan of Roodaka's. The Matoran of Metru Nui were then moved to an island on the planet surface called Mata Nui, named after the Great Spirit himself. One-thousand years later, the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. The real Turaga Dume, who had been imprisoned in a faulty Matoran Sphere and awoken early, informed the Turaga of Mata Nui and the Toa Nuva that the Great Spirit was not merely sleeping, but dying. The Toa Nuva then left on a mission to Voya Nui to acquire the Ignika to save Mata Nui's life. However, Jaller grew suspicious of the Toa Nuva's absence, and after learning from Nokama where they had gone, gathered together five other Matoran to go help them. While traveling to Voya Nui via Toa Canister, the six Matoran were transformed by the Red Star into the Toa Inika. Their Matoran allies freed the Toa Nuva from their imprisonment by the Piraka, while they acquired the Kanohi Ignika, only for it to dive into the sea. The Toa Inika followed the Ignika, and were transformed into the Toa Mahri by it. Following many battles with the Barraki, with help from an unlikely ally in the form of a Maxilos, secretly Makuta Teridax, the Toa destroyed [[The Cord|"The Cord"]] holding Voya Nui up. Matoro then took the Ignika and followed the sinking island, narrowly slipping below it and arriving in Karda Nui, where he used the mask to revive Mata Nui after teleporting his teammates to Metru Nui. Meanwhile, the Toa Nuva prepared the Matoran Universe for Mata Nui's awakening. In doing so, the Staff of Artakha was used to reverse most of the effects done by the Great Cataclysm. The Toa Nuva were then given Adaptive Armor by Artakha and teleported to Karda Nui to confront the Makuta that had invaded it. Around the same time, an group of corrupt beings assembled and lead by Brutaka traveled across the Matoran Universe on a mission to free the former leader of the Brotherhood, Miserix, and eventually rescued Miserix on an island called Artidax. Teridax's Reign The Toa Nuva succeeded in awakening Mata Nui, who rose after his thousand-year slumber. However, Teridax had possessed the body, and exiled Mata Nui's spirit inside the Kanohi Ignika from his body. Teridax, exercising his new powers, then made an announcement to the entire Matoran Universe of his victory. The Matoran of Metru Nui were enslaved by the new ''"Turaga", Ahkmou, while other disparate groups joined together in small resistance groups to rebel against and reclaim the Matoran Universe. Eventually, Teridax landed on Bara Magna, with the intent on destroying Mata Nui. He released many Zirahk, Rahkshi of Heat Vision, from hatches in the Matoran Universe onto the planet. Takanuva migrated onto Bara Magna as well, followed by Tahu. Teridax later deployed Skakdi, led by Nektann, to fight the Glatorian and Toa around the robot. During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui, Mata Nui pushed Teridax into the path of a fragment of Aqua Magna. The resulting impact destroyed the Core Processor, killing Teridax and heavily damaging Metru Nui. With no being in control, the robot body collapsed onto Bara Magna, causing damage throughout the Matoran Universe, as well as causing the heating, lighting, and artificial gravity systems in the robot to fail. As a result, most beings in the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Tuyet formed a Toa Empire, conquering some of the Matoran Universe, and ruling it as an empress. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro failed to revive Mata Nui, and as such a mass exodus of the Matoran Universe happened, with all but the Zyglak and Makuta exiting the Great Spirit Robot. Pit Mutagen leaked into the universe, and in three days the heat, light, and gravity systems failed and surviving Rahi were mutated. The Zylgak died, and Teridax took over Icarax's body and merged with the bodies of each of the other Makuta when they died. Teridax created Rahkshi coated in thick shadow armor to survive passing through light barriers placed blocking the way to the Isle of Mata Nui above. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, the Matoran Universe inhabitants left it when Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna in this alternate reality. Locations Placement The Matoran Universe is comprised of a variety of domes; massive individual caves separated by gates with oceans and islands of their own: *The Island City of Metru Nui is contained within the most prominent portion of the domes. The city does not share its' dome with any other islands. It houses the Great Spirit Robot's Core Processor. *Artakha is the northernmost of the islands of the Western Island Chain that includes the Isle of Tren Krom and thus are clearly situated to the west of the Northern Continent, in the Great Spirit Robot's right arm. *Destral is the most notable of the islands of the Midwestern Island Chain and thus is clearly situated to the west of the Southern Continent in the Great Spirit Robot's torso. *The Northern Continent is located south of Metru Nui, but north of the Southern Continent, and has a spit of land known as the Tren Krom Peninsula. *The Southern Continent is situated south of the Northern Continent, and is far larger than the Isle of Mata Nui. There is a series of underground caverns beneath the continent, which was home to the Av-Matoran. These caverns are situated amongst the stalactites in Karda Nui. **Voya Nui was originally connected to the Southern Continent, located in the center of the Great Spirit Robot's torso. During the Great Cataclysm, it was violently torn from the continent and thrust upward through the roof of its' dome. It floated upon the Endless Ocean, south of the Isle of Mata Nui, and moved quite a ways from the point it emerged from since that time. It was later returned to its' former location when the Toa Mahri destroyed [[The Cord|"The Cord"]]. **Karda Nui is located beneath the Southern Continent, and is considered to be a world of its' own, as ''"the world that feeds the worlds". It also acts as the Great Spirit Robot's heart. *Karzahni is the northernmost of the islands in the Mideastern Island Chain and is contained within its' own cavern, which is connected to the Dome of Metru Nui by a series of mountain ranges, a large stone gateway, and a short isthmus jutting into the Metru Nui dome. This isthmus was used by the future Toa Inika on their way to Voya Nui. Zakaz, Xia, Stelt, and Daxia are all part of the same Mideastern Island Chain and are all located south of Karzahni and east of the Northern Continent in the Great Spirit Robot's torso. *Odina, Nynrah, and the Isle of Visorak are all located in the Eastern Island Chain and are thus clearly situated to the east of the Southern Continent, in the Great Spirit Robot's left arm. *There are two chains of Southern Islands situated far in the south of the Matoran Universe. They include a chain of active volcanoes that were capped by the Toa Nuva, as well as Artidax located in the Western Chain, and the Isle of Keetongu in the Eastern Chain. They are considered almost entirely worthless and remain mostly unexplored, in the Great Spirit Robot's legs. *'For other locations, see here.' Trivia * *In an alternate reality, the Great Beings decided to name the Great Spirit Robot "Makuta" instead of "Mata Nui". See Also *Mata Nui Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:Matoran Universe Category:Kohila Category:Toa_Ausar